requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaiah Cartwright
__NOEDITSECTION__ This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Baron Cartwright within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. '' 'Overview' Viscount Isaiah Cartwright had a long and reasonably glorious reign as Prince of Kingsport. He held the city from 1947 until he stepped down voluntarily in 2006, immediately after ordering the execution of his childe. He stepped down from his position as Ventrue Priscus two years later, after grooming Lord Lucinde du Bethuné for the role. Why Isaiah has gone from being a political force of reckoning to actively avoiding all positions of responsibility is a subject of considerable debate. He remains chairman of the Ruling Council for the time being. 'Description' To say that Baron Isaiah Cartwright is tall, dark, and handsome barely begins to cover it. Tall and rippling with muscles beneath his understated but exquisitely tailored suit, his skin is almost the rich brown of mahogany. Both head and chin are covered with a short buzz of black hair, a little more "eleven o'clock shadow" than "five o'clock shadow". That, combined with his loosened tie and the unfastened top button of his shirt make him seem more approachable, a god who has stepped off his marble pedestal to walk among mortals. His eyes are dark and kind and his voice is rich, deep and chocolatey, a purring rumble on par with James Earl Jones, Morgan Freeman, or the Old Spice Guy. 'Personality' Isaiah is true Invictus. His rich voice is frequently laden with layers of meaning, some of them detectable only by others of the First Estate. He believes good manners display good breeding, and while he shows more respect to other Invictus than those outside his covenant, he is almost unfailingly polite even to ghouls - within the acceptable bounds for varying social classes. He is known to be extremely possessive of his Herd, and rumor has it that the offense which led to his childe's death was stealing a member of that Herd, subjecting her to the Vinculum and (some say) falling in love with her. Isaiah never loans his Herd to others, nor does he ever accept the offer of a drink from anyone else's. 'Lineage' The Right Honorable Isaiah Cartwright, Lord of the Establishment, Councilor and Advisor, Marquis of Derby; childe of the Good Alder Elizabeth Rachel Fullerton, Unconquered Lord of Lords, Viscountess of Harvard Square, Priscus, Judex and Notary; childe of Mister William Carter, Lord of the Conspiracy, Librettist and Patron of the Fireside Poets. 'Invictus Terms of Address' The Right Honorable Isaiah Cartwright, Unconquered Lord, Marquis, Counselor and Advisor. ''Submissive: Most Adjective Marquis Cartwright. (Used for flattery) Formal: Mister Counselor (when speaking to him) or Mister Cartwright (when speaking about him). (Default) Familiar: Mister Isaiah. (For blood relatives or coterie-mates.) Intimate: Isaiah. (For lovers.) 'Rumor has it...' *Isaiah ceded his very last function, the Chair of the Ruling Council, to Mother Mathis. Now it's only a matter of weeks until he falls into Eclipse. *Isaiah kills everybody who touches his herd without hesitation or trial. He killed Michaels in front of the whole Ruling Council. And that's what happens when Isaiah is still able to restrain himself. Normally, he wouldn't have waited 15 minutes for the Harpy to arrive to declare Michaels unacknowledged. *Isaiah has put all his connections in Sam Richardson's hands. How else could the fledgling have become so influential? **Isaiah turned over his future and his company to a ghoul, over Richardson, what did Richardson to do earn such disfavor? *Isaiah's sick of his Requiem. All this work at getting rid of his influence, his responsibilities, his great tower -- it's not a garden or a cage or a world for his herd, it's a tomb. It's a pyramid for pharoah. He's done. *Devastatingly handsome, a voice like chocolate sex, and crazy possessive of his Herd. Are we sure he's Ventrue? Sounds like a Daeva to me... *Baron Cartwright has repeatedly been asked to resume the position of Prince, and has steadfastly refused every time. *Isaiah Cartwright has the power to dominate with his voice alone. Why do you think it's so damned sexy? *The Invictus have been typically discreet about what's going on among their ranks, but those within the First Estate know that Baron Cartwright has gone from being Respected in the covenant (Status 4) to only Recognised (Status 2) over the last decade. *The reason Isaiah's backed off from positions of power is because he got tired of living with a target on his back. **It's not the one on his ''back that's a problem. There's some mortal he's protecting - someone he's literally giving up his Requiem for *Isaiah's old, word is he was a slave during the Revolutionary War in the States. *Castle1 is Isaiah's project. He's trying to create a self-enclosed world where his Herd never even have ''contact with anyone else. *Why Isaiah Cartwright, Invictus Prince and owner of Castle One, stepped down from his position of power and retreated into his ivory tower, none are able to say. Some rumors persist that in his eyes swims the dark, wriggling things that must exist in the bay, that inspired the tales of Lovecrafts Old Ones, and others that he has become consumed by his paranoia. ** He's just pining over lost love and being particularly broody because nobody will call out his bad behavior. Lucinde du Bethune seduced him and then left him high and dry, and now he hates existence. Isaiah casual.jpg Isaiah business.jpg Isaiah fallen king.jpg Isaiah concerned.jpg Category:Invictus Category:NPC Characters Category:Kindred Category:Ventrue